Our little private and personal moments!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The moments that you don't get to see on camera! You'll get to see everyone's hilarious and private moments! You pick what's going to happen and who it's going to happen to!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Gwen hated herself for doing this! If Duncan knew she was doing this he would never let her live this down. Nobody would let her live it down which is why it had to be a secret and secrets are very hard to keep at the playa. The only way Gwen was going to be able to keep this a secret is if she continued to do this at 5:00am.

Gwen left out a yawn and tip toed down the hallway looking behind her every few steps to make sure nobody saw her. She found the door she needed which was room 17. She knocked on the door 3 times using the special knock that was assigned so that he would know it was her. Almost instantly Noah opened the door and glared at her.

"You're late." Noah told her as he opened the door to his room. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"Sorry." Gwen apologized. "You know it's hard for me to sneak out."

"I don't want to hear excuses." Noah told her. "If you have a problem with it then you can just stop coming here."

"You know I can't do that." Gwen sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for being late and I'll leave earlier next time to make it here for five."

"Alright, fine." Noah sighed "Come on in..."

"Thanks Noah." Gwen smiled. "You know it would be bad for me if Duncan found out."

"It would be bad for me if anyone found out." Noah smirked at her and rolled his eyes as the two walked into Noah's room and sat on the floor. it was Saturday morning and it was something Gwen would never admit to anyone but she went to Noah's room every Saturday morning. She tried to get herself to stop going but she couldn't she always ended up going back and she hated lying to Duncan and her friends when they ask where she was but at least she knew she wasn't alone! After all she had Noah and Alejandro and Tyler and Brick and Jo and Scott with her and they were all in this together and currently shooting Gwen dirty looks.

"You're late." Scott glared at her. "Why are you always late, Gwen?"

"I told you, I'm sorry!" Gwen sighed. "I just can't tell Duncan and you guys have no right to judge me because you're all doing the same thing!"

"Guys! Shut up and let's just get this over with!" Alejandro told them. "I told Heather I was going to be in the shower! I have 10 minutes before I need to wet my hair and hurry back."

"Okay fine!" Noah told them. "Let's just move on with this! Brick you start..."

"So, I read the book and I really liked the part where she was trying to kill herself to be with Edward even though he wanted nothing to do with her." Brick told them.

"Yeah, I agree!" Tyler told them. "I thought it was really romantic and I couldn't believe she wanted to drown herself and Jacob needs to respect her choice."

"I completely disagree." Alejandro told them. "Why should she want to be a cold blooded vampire when she could date a hot werewolf and stay human forever."

"So, can we at least agree that Bella is nuts?" Gwen asked them. "Personally, I think she needs some time to herself to think clearly."

"I think Jacob and Edward need to dump that girl and go gay because that would be hot." Jo told them blushing "If you tell anyone that I said this, I'll punch you all in the face!"

"You say that every week." Gwen smirked at Jo. "It's never going to happen!"

"I can dream." Jo told her. "So, are we ever going to watch the movies together?"

"When?" Alejandro asked "I don't think we'll ever have that much free time."

"This is the part that sucks." Noah sighed. "Our Book club is just a club for closet Twilight lovers, are we really that ashamed? I think we should just watch the movie tonight in the lounge and not let anyone judge us."

"No way." Scott told him. "I have a reputation."

"As do I." Alejandro agreed.

"I can't risk Bridgette and Leshawna laughing at me." Gwen added in. "Plus, Duncan always makes fun of it."

"You people are pathetic." Noah sighed.

"You shouldn't be talking." Jo smirked. "You're the leader of the Twilight book club."

"Shut up." Noah glared at her. "So, we're all just going to stay in the closet?"

"With our books and Edward T-shirts." Gwen told him.

Yep, Gwen joined a Twilight lovers book club that consists of only total drama cast members where they all express their love and obsession in secret on a weekly basis. It wasn't Gwen's proudest moment in her life. Thank god the cameras never caught this on tape.

* * *

**Okay, so this is how it's going to work. I'm doing this as a "Little random moments at the playa." type thing. I am taking requests from you guys and this is what is going to happen, it's going to be a contest every chapter. You are going to suggest plots to me and they can be as random as you want and I'm going to pick my favorite review and write it out as a little moment. It can be flirty, funny, random, two people who you would never expect to have a conversation , hobbies and anything else you like. However, for me to do this. I need you to give me a semi decent idea of what you want. it's that simple. If you say 'Do Noco' then it's not happening. If you want me to actually use your idea, I want an actual idea from you! I want the characters you want me to use and what you want them to do. You can pick as many people as you want. Basically this is my way of telling you that I'm pretty much willing to write whatever you want as long as you can give me a theme to work with. So, pick let's do this, shall we? Who's little private moments are we going to read about next? You tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: This was a really hard choice to pick! I was trying to decide between 3 of them and then I realized that two of them would go together quite well and decided to use two ideas and throw them into one! If I didn't pick your idea you can always submit another or the same one again...Anyway, I have decided this chapter to combine Helmet 798's and Torie Rilistkrytcat's idea's together._

* * *

4:17am that is what time Duncan decided to get up and take a piss. Duncan always falls asleep with his headphones in at full volume and even though most people would find that to be a distraction from sleeping, Duncan found it to help him sleep better. He picked up this habit during season 1 when he got stuck in a cabin with Harold and Cody and Harold would talk in his sleep and Cody would moan Gwen's name almost every night so Duncan needed something to block them out and music at full volume was his choice.

Duncan was used to getting up in the middle of the night to pee. It was a bad habit of his to drink 2 bottles of Gatorade every night before bed and for that his bladder paid the price and would wake him up all the time so he could piss. Because this happened so often he just kept his headphones in while he went and then instantly fell back asleep.

_"The strings of my heart are a tangled mess! It's beating soooo hard it's coming out of my chesttttt! I tried to fit two men in my soul and ended up stuck to a pole!" _

Yep, Duncan had that song on his ipod and he found himself singing it in the hallway on his way to the bathroom. What harm could it possibly do? Everyone was sleeping anyway.

_"If you fall in love with a boy on TV and then audition to get on his show and then audition again and finally get on his show and do nothing but be nice and kiss up you will still get nowhere! We end up in Paris and the boy won't even take you outsiddeeeeeee!" _

He couldn't help it. He had almost all the songs and why wouldn't he? They were great! He had to give them credit, they were all great at making up songs on the spot. Duncan started to walk back to his room when he noticed that the light was on in the game room they had which could only mean 2 things, either someone left the light on before they went to sleep or some asshole was up and heard him singing total drama songs and he was going to have to kill them!

Duncan turned his music off and decided to sneak up on whoever may potentially be getting killed soon by him. He peeked in the doorway and saw Blaineley singing worse than usual while dancing around in a red bikini, luckily she didn't see him which meant that she most likely was so caught up in her own ego that she didn't hear him singing just moments ago.

_"Blainerriffic is my name! Dishing dirt is my gammmeeeeeee! invading your teaaammmm with my Blainerishific frame!" _

"Still Horrific..." Duncan smirked at leaned against the doorway. "I'd say you've gotten worse."

"Duncan?!" Justin turned around and looked horrified. Justin was in a blonde wig and bright red lipstick and a red bikini. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"It's not a crime to go to the bathroom." Duncan smirked "So, what's with your getup?"

"I just happen to like the song!" Justin blurted out.

"You like it enough to dress up like her?" Duncan laughed. "Wait until I tell everyone about this!"

"Can't we be cool about this?" Justin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm dressed like Blaineley, it shouldn't be a big deal."

"but dude, you're not even wearing her dress." Duncan laughed more. "That's like swimsuit hooker Blaineley!"

"So, we can't be mature about this?" Justin asked him.

"No way!" Duncan laughed. "If you didn't want to get caught you shouldn't have done it out of your room."

"Fine." Justin told him. "I guess I'm going to have to play your way. If you tell anyone about this I'm going to tell Bridgette that you have her song on your ipod and you listen to it often! She'll be creeped out and Geoff will never be your friend again."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Duncan lied.

"I heard you singing." Justin smirked. "I wasn't going to say anything but since you're going to blackmail me anyway, I guess I will...It also makes it even creepier that there wasn't even an official CD release for the music so how did you get it?"

"Crap." Duncan groaned. "Well I'll tell Blaineley you stole her slutty swimsuit!"

"We need to work out an agreement." Justin told him. "What if you sing a song with me?"

"Fine." Duncan agreed. "But I want to be Gwen! My hair is already green! I'll go grab one of her skirts..."

* * *

Duncan came back into the room 10 minutes later wearing his shirt and Gwen's skirt and black lipstick. Justin just stood there and busted out laughing.

"You didn't have to dress up..." Justin laughed.

"Now you tell me." Duncan glared at him. "What should we sing?"

"How about Courtney's princess song?" Justin suggested. "We were both there for that one."

"Whatever." Duncan rolled his eyes and changed it to that song on his ipod.

"You already have it on your ipod?" Justin smirked.

"Shut up!" Duncan pushed Justin away from him.

_"My prince will be tall and handddsommmmeee! My prince will be tough as nails! My prince willlll haveee lotttsss offf monneeyyyyyyyyyyy" _

Both Duncan and Justin sang/screamed badly at the top of their lungs. It wasn't until they heard a loud "Shut up!" that they stopped and looked in the doorway to find Chef completely naked standing there.

"Will ya'll shut up already?!" Chef yelled at them "First I get stuck listening to Punko here singing about falling in love with two guys and then I hear pretty boy singing almost as bad as Blaineley at 4:30 in the morning! It's bad enough that I could hear you but then I come out here to find you two dressed like this?!"

"You shouldn't be talking." Justin told him. "You were a ballerina before."

"Yeah, you were a fairy too." Duncan crossed his arms. "Don't judge us."

"Does this happen frequently?" Chef asked them with a smirk.

"No." Duncan rolled his eyes. "This is the only time I've done this and plan to do this."

"I..was..Drunk..." Justin awkwardly laughed. "Okay, so I was jealous that I didn't get to sing in season 3 and I decided I would sing Blaineley's song and got carried away and took it one step too far and dressed like her..."

"I'm so telling Blaineley about this." Chef laughed.

"You're naked." Justin told him. "In front of Duncan and I who are 16 years old."

"You can do jail time for that." Duncan agreed. "Unless of course we didn't see you...which means you didn't see us, got it?"

"Got it." Chef covered himself up and looked down "This never happened."

All 3 of them went back to bed and never spoke of this event ever again.

* * *

**There ya go. Justin and Duncan being potential cross dressers. So, now what is going to happen? Well you guys tell me. I had to do this idea because I'm the weirdo that actually found away to get all the Total Drama songs on her ipod and I do have them all and I sing them frequently when I'm at work because where I work I can actually listen to my ipod on full volume =D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: I'm glad this idea is going over so well, keep suggesting ideas! This idea was suggested by CoderraFan4._

* * *

Geoff, Heather, Bridgette, Staci and Izzy were all playing Uno in the middle of the floor in the lounge area and Bridgette had the radio on and was listening to Taylor Swift's newest song on the radio. The game was pretty intense and they were betting candy bars each hand so the candy pot was pretty large and Geoff started to suspect that Heather was cheating, which wouldn't be the first time, she also cheated at scrabble last week.

"Heather, if you're going to keep cheating then you aren't going to be allowed to play anymore." Geoff told her. "This happens all the time!"

"Get over yourself." Heather smirked at him. "I don't cheat, I'm just better at the game then you."

"You cheated when we played twister!" Geoff yelled at her. "I know you rigged it so that Staci's ass would be in my face!"

"How does someone rig Twister?" Heather laughed. "Izzy, it's your turn!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Rainbow card!" Izzy threw it down and laughed. "The color is blueeeeee now!"

"Dammit!" Geoff threw all his cards on the floor. "See?! You always do this Heather!"

"My Great aunt Molly invented cheating and before that everyone just played fair." Staci stated as a matter of fact.

"See Geoff?" Heather laughed. "I didn't cheat...Staci's aunt Molly did."

"Can you both shut up?" Bridgette glared at them. "I'm trying to listen to this song!"

Right as Bridgette said that Sierra came in the room screaming at the top of her lungs and grabbed the radio and changed stations.

"Hey!" Bridgette yelled. "I was listening to that!"

"YOUDON'TEVENKNOWIT'SOMGINEEDTOWINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down nutcase." Heather rolled her eyes. "What kind of Cody related travesty happened now?"

"It's not about Cody!" Sierra told them all as she played with the radio buttons and everyone gasped at her announcement.

"You mean you actually have something to say that doesn't involve stealing Cody's underwear?" Geoff asked

"Or wanting us to help you buy date rape drugs?" Heather asked her. "Last time you asked me to help you, Chris told me it's illegal to date rape on the property and told me if I tried it I would end up with serious jail time."

"Yeah, I may be like super nutso but I wouldn't even try to date rape someone." Izzy laughed. "That's expensive! Why would you want to date someone and rape them after when you could just wait until they go to sleep and then do it for free? Just ask Blaineley and Gwen and Noah...Not that they would remember even if I did..."

"Give me your cell phones!" Sierra ignored all previous statements and started to shake Staci. "RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO WIN THAT CONTEST!"

"What contest?" Bridgette asked her.

"One Direction tickets!" Sierra jumped up and down. "I must have them!"

"I hate them." Heather told her. "Why would you want to waste your time even trying to win tickets to see Lame Direction?"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sierra slammed Heather into the wall. "GIMMIE YOUR PHONE SO I CAN HAVE MORE CHANCES TO WIN!"

* * *

Once Heather got beaten up and handed over her phone to Sierra then Izzy, Bridgette, Geoff and Staci all forked over their phones and Sierra dialed the radio station numbers and put them all on speaker phone, ready to dial. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and to be fair, she was. Everyone tried to continue the game of Uno but Sierra got mad at them because she was trying to listen for the song so she kicked them all out of the room and refused to give them back their phones until she was done. Finally the song came on and they were looking for caller 10 so Sierra started dialing numbers using everyone's phone.

"Hello?" The DJ answered. "You're caller 3 please try again!"

"Dammit!" Sierra yelled and dialed again using Izzy's phone.

"Hello?" The DJ answered "You're called 5 please try again!"

In the middle of the calling Trent walked in with his Cell Phone and saw Sierra was dialing numbers, so he decided to do it too.

"Congratulations!" The DJ yelled to Trent. "You're caller 10 and you know what that means?! You're going to see One Direction tonight!"

"What the hell?!" Trent yelled in the phone "Why would I want to be caller 10? I called to be caller number 9! Who the hell cares about 1 direction?! If they were smart they would have called themselves 9 directions..."

Sierra heard Trent yelling at the DJ and got big eyes and gasped. She instantly slammed Trent on the ground and took the phone and started screaming with glee!

"Hello?! Is this the DJ am I caller 10?!" Sierra happily asked. "Ignore the guy you were speaking to! We all ignore him! Sooooooo GIMMIE MY TICKETS!"

"Okay, you can come and pick them up any time today." The DJ told her.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sierra screamed and hung up the phone and threw it back at Trent. "Do you want to go see one direction with me tonight since it was your phone that actually won?"

"No." Trent crossed his arms. "I refuse to support that band until they go in 8 more directions."

"Whatever, even you can't ruin today!" Sierra jumped up and down. "I'm going to see one direction! YESSSSS!"

* * *

Sierra was getting ready to go pick up the tickets when there was a pounding noise on her door. Who would be pounding on her door and what could they possibly want? Knowing these people it could be anyone! Sierra opened her door to see Scott storm into her room and slam the door shut.

"You have a lot of nerve." Scott crossed his arms and leaned against her bathroom door.

"I do?" Sierra asked. "What did I do?"

"You stole everyone's phone just so you could win one direction tickets!" Scott yelled at her. "I know because Heather was complaining that you broke the 5 key off her phone! Oh, I also heard you on the radio! That is technically cheating! Did it ever cross your mind that maybe someone else wanted to go?!"

"Well they are pretty popular and it was a radio contest..." Sierra told him.

"Did you ever bother to ask me if I wanted to go to see One Direction?!" Scott yelled at her. "Did you ever think that maybe I wanted Harry Stiles sweat to fall on me because I'm sitting so damn close to him?! But no, you had to ask that moron Trent to go instead! Well I hope your happy you dream crusher!"

"Did you want to go to the concert with me?" Sierra gave him a strange look. "Trent's not going because they're not 9 Direction or something like that..."

"Well I guess I could go since he stood you up." Scott rolled his eyes. "It's sad to see you beg me like this though, kinda pathetic really."

"You came in here and asked me to go..." Sierra smirked at him.

"Yeah, I guess I'll take you to the concert." Scott told her. "This is going to be the weirdest first date ever! Just don't talk about Cody or I'm ending it."

"This is a date?" Sierra asked. "You like me?"

"You just need to get over Cody." Scott smirked at her. "I'm going to be the perfect date to help you forget about him. It's time you moved on from him and moved on to me."

"So, you're asking me out?" Sierra asked. "To a one direction concert?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to the one direction concert." Scott rolled his eyes. "Just don't get the wrong idea! Not all our dates are going to be like this! You can't just expect me to buy you concert tickets all the time! I'll come and pick you up at 7:30pm."

Scott walked out of her room and slammed the door shut. Sierra was so confused about what the hell just happened. She was pretty sure that Scott just asked her out on a date and to be his girlfriend. This was the weirdest way any guy has ever asked her out. Who was she to turn down any guy? Maybe he was right and she did need to leave Cody alone...at least for tonight anyway.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that CoderraFan4 most likely wanted this to be a Coderra fic and I'm sorry it wasn't. =P I tried to pick someone random who wouldn't want to go to a 1D concert and Scott seemed likely. I was going to use Duncan and then I realized I already made him do something stupid last chapter and I was going to use Harold but I thought Scott barging in and asking her out by making it seem like he was there because she wanted to ask him out would be funnier. I also knew that with it being a radio contest my favorite character ever who loves the number 9 just HAD to be there. Also that Blaineley and Gwen part was for RedEyedWarrior because I try to throw in little Easter eggs for him. We have these little sexy conversations where he throws me some messed up ideas and I throw him a little and together we make beautiful idea babies. Actually, NerdyBarista who sadly does not write and RedEyedWarrior are kinda my muses. If I have doubts about anything I write, I take it to them. I don't give them nearly enough credit. I think I'm always messaging one of them going "Do you think it would be too fucked up if I did this?" So, thanks for being there guys. Anyway, everyone start sending me more ideas and I'll drabble and see what the hell I can come up with. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: GreenPokeGuy suggested it and I found a way to make it work with my own personal twist to it. With a slight bit of Jayne'z star's suggestion as well._

* * *

Heather was good at a lot of things! Such as Making out, Flirting, Manipulating, Tricking people, Lying and plotting against people. There was only one thing she was absolutely horrible at doing and that was pranking people. Normal people would have excepted the fact that they sucked at it and give up, however Heather was not a normal person and she attempted to prank every single person at the playa every single day! The problem was that aside from her pranks being horrible, they were also dangerous in a bad way. An example of this would be when Heather tried to put a whoopee cushion in Harold's shower, he slipped on it and fell down and broke his arm.

She also stole Lightning's energy drinks but that really wasn't a prank and he just though Brick did it and punched him in the face. She also loosened the bike tires on DJ's bike when he was just learning how to ride it, which in her defense...Who rides a bike at a hotel resort?

She tried the bucket of water on the door trick with Gwen but it was really cold out and Heather did it at the lobby doors. This resulted in the water turning into ice and it hitting Gwen in the head causing her to black out. She also found it really funny to go into Sam's DS game and name all his Pokémon after sexual things, she however just ended up erasing his whole game. He was pretty pissed about that.

What really got her on everyone's bad side was the special brownies she made for Owen, she laced them with exlax and he stunk up the whole bathroom and ate 4 trays of the brownies that she intended to make for everyone. So, Owen ended up shitting in the bathroom for 4 hours and it was the only bathroom in the whole place and some people needed to use the bathroom and other people needed to take showers and a line formed. Heather found this hilarious and went back in her room leaving everyone standing angrily in the hallway waiting to use the bathroom.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Gwen yelled. "Someone just let her badly prank them already!"

"Don't you think we've been trying?" Jo sighed. "I purposely sat in the glue she put on my chair! She just keeps pranking us and they aren't even good pranks!"

"Can you imagine what would happen if she was any good at it?" DJ asked.

"Nothing would be different." Zoey complained. "She's already injuring people."

"How is restarting my game a prank?!" Sam sobbed. "She's cruel."

"I'm scared to go anywhere." Cameron admitted. "I keep thinking she's going to try to do something to the elevator..."

"She put glitter glue in my hair gel." Justin told them. "Now my hair is stuck like this unless I cut it off and I'm sparkly like some twilight freak."

"How is she such an evil mastermind in the game?" Noah asked. "She's so good at the game and then you take the money and camera's away and it's like babysitting a classroom of kindergarteners."

"I tried to help her prank better." Alejandro admitted. "She told me I was just jealous of her amazing pranking skills and she wouldn't tell me her secrets to good pranks."

"That sounds lame enough to be something Harold would say." Leshawna laughed.

"We need to get her back." Sierra smiled. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Oh! I got one!" Izzy laughed and got out of the bathroom line.

* * *

Heather went on a pool date with Alejandro for the day. It was nice, the two of them haven't spent much time together since the show ended. When Heather got back to her room it was around 9pm and all she wanted to do was play Total Drama Pinball online! it was the pinball game they played in Japan, only for people who were too lazy to actually leave their house to play! It was online and it was fairly popular and you could go to a room and chat with other people who were playing. Heather had a score of 78,902 and it was the highest score in the room. Heather loved being the leader of the room, nobody had yet to beat her high score and they all loved her on the game.

Suddenly someone came into the game room and started playing and the score was higher and higher and within 30 minutes they beat her score with a total of 78,903. Yes, someone beat her high score by ONE point. Heather immediately went to see the username of the person, Her username was QueenBee_Heather and their username was "PissedOffAtThePlaya_7"

"What the hell?" Heather sighed as she started typing an angry message to them.

_"You just got lucky." _Heather typed to them. _"Beginner's luck." _

_"Nah, I'm just really pissed off." _They wrote back. _"You're pranks suck! Now try to beat my score and quit pranking people!" _

_"I doubt you're actually a cast member on the show." _Heather smirked and replied. _"There are 3,027 people online, what makes you think I'll believe you're actually someone I know?" _

_"You don't have to believe." _They wrote to Heather. _"But if you think that someone purposely beat your high score by one point...You would be 100% right." _

The person signed offline and Heather tried for 2 hours to get her high score back. She failed and slammed her laptop shut.

"WHO THE HELL IS PISSEDOFFATTHEPLAYA_7?!" Heather opened the door and screamed into the hallway.

* * *

**Who actually is pissedoffattheplaya_7 Uh...I pictured many people writing it? I pictured Izzy, Noah, Gwen and Cameron and Sam while I wrote this. So my writing was kinda weird with the messages to Heather. I kinda pictured them taking turns when someone got tired of playing. There really is no right or wrong answer to it, it could be whoever you want, Jayne'z star asked for Izzy so that was my plan but then like I said, my mind took me to multiple people. **

**So, I hope I did good combining the ideas and making my own twist. I figured it would be funnier if she was horrible at pranks and so they had to think of a tacky way to get her back. So, what did you think and what should I do next? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: The following idea was suggested to me by AceMan88 however I did add my own little twist to it. Also, Very Funny Dude I loved your idea and I wanted to let you know that. If I didn't just do a chapter involving online gaming I would have used it. I laughed. I'm either going to do it in a later chapter or I'm possibly thinking of making it a one shot all its own. So, it's 4am and I'm just now starting to write this at the top of my head..._

* * *

It was 7:23am when Bridgette woke up to go to the bathroom. She could hear people talking in the hallway and she of course was right. Lightning was loudly talking and trying to have a conversation about some stupid TV show with Beth. Bridgette rolled her eyes and walked past them to the bathroom.

Bridgette looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been getting ever since Brick moved in across the hall from her and started his training exercises at 5am. She groaned at the way she looked, all she wanted to do was toss her hair in a ponytail and brush her teeth and then go and hang out with Geoff and Noah down by the pool.

As she started to brush her teeth she heard the shower turn off and that's when she actually realized that someone was in the bathroom with her. That's the one thing she hated about the playa, everyone got stuck sharing this stupid school gym type bathroom.

Lindsay came out of the shower and stood naked in front of Bridgette who dropped her toothbrush on the floor in shock. Lindsay started to look at Bridgette closely and then put a towel on her head.

"Mirror me is really ugly today." Lindsay sighed and looked at Bridgette. "Tyler will never like me with those bags under my eyes."

"Lindsay? What are you doing?" Bridgette stepped away from her. "You're naked and standing too close to me."

"Mirror me! You can talk?!" Lindsay gasped. "Is it like a Genie? I wish Tyler was here..."

"Lindsay, it's me Bridgette." Bridgette sighed. "I'm not a mirror."

"You can't be Brianna." Lindsay told her. "She always wears her hair up."

"It's Bridgette and I didn't put my hair up yet." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Lindsay gasped. "I get it! You look like an ugly version of me without make-up!"

Bridgette stared at Lindsay for a second and then looked in the mirror at herself. They did look similar when she wore her hair down. Not by much, but she could see where Lindsay might have thought they did.

"How do you do it all the time?" Lindsay smiled at her. "Ya know? Go around and be ugly all the time?"

"Excuse me?" Bridgette asked her. "I'm not ugly."

"You're not exactly hot either." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I'm like the hottest girl on the show."

"That's a horrible thing to say, Lindsay." Bridgette told her. "There are tons of pretty girls on this show."

"Yeah, but I'm still the hottest." Lindsay told her. "You don't know how hard it is to be this good looking."

"You don't know how to be a real person." Bridgette told her. "I bet you couldn't make any guy here like you without your boobs to help you."

"You're right." Lindsay agreed. "They're really big! Guys always compliment me on them! Especially awkward Tyler 1 and 2."

"See?" Bridgette laughed. "You don't even know anyone's name here except for Tyler! You think we look alike? Okay, you be me and I'll be you for the day. I bet you can't do it."

"Oh, I can totally do it!" Lindsay told her. "All you do is make out with Greg all day!"

"At least I know who my boyfriend is." Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I can definitely be you."

"Okay! But I get to do your make-up!" Lindsay told her. "You'll see how hard it is to be pretty!"

* * *

About 30 minutes later Bridgette had a ton of mascara and eyeliner on her face as well as a ton of lip gloss and her hair now sported Lindsay's bandanna Lindsay had her hair in a ponytail and no make-up on at all and wore Bridgette's hoodie. The two girls looked at themselves in disgust in the mirror.

"My skin feels disgusting." Bridgette commented. "I feel like a horrible person just wearing this outfit..."

"You're lucky." Lindsay told her. "At least you get to be me and wear pretty make-up! I look hideous!"

"You look like me." Bridgette reminded her.

"I know!" Lindsay sobbed. "Isn't it awful?!"

"Let's meet back here at 6pm." Bridgette told her. "Do you think you can remember that?"

"Duh! I'm not stupid." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"What's my name?" Bridgette asked her.

"Brianna." Lindsay told her.

"No, it's Bridgette!" Bridgette told her. "Geoff is my boyfriend, you'll need to at least know that!"

"Fine, I'll write it down." Lindsay told her.

The two girls walked out of the bathroom and started their days.

* * *

Bridgette hated being Lindsay. The boots were horrible to walk in and before she got to the elevator she was hit on by Lightning, Brick and Justin. It got worse when she got off the elevator and Justin tried to have a conversation with her.

"Hey Lindsay, you're looking really hot today." Justin told her. "So, did you want to maybe hang out later with me?"

"Awwww that's so sweet of you Josh." Bridgette pretended to care about what Justin had to say. "But, I think I'd rather paint my nails today!"

"Okay, maybe tomorrow then?" Justin winked at her.

Bridgette kept walking away from him. She never knew that half of these guys were so creepy.

* * *

Lindsay wasn't having much luck either. She got stopped by Gwen in the hallway and had no clue what to do because she didn't remember her name. So, she just decided to go with whatever Gwen wanted to do and nod in agreement.

"So Bridgette, I got the glitter and the markers! I'm so excited to protest with you! This will definitely make everyone see that animal rights are important. What should the slogan be?" Gwen asked her.

"Uh-huh." Lindsay told her and nodded.

"To what?" Gwen asked her. "You told me last night that you had a great idea for the slogan."

"I'll get my surfboard." Lindsay told her. "Wait here."

"What does that have to do with a protest?!" Gwen asked as Lindsay ran down the hallway and hoped to avoid Gwen for the rest of the day.

* * *

Bridgette hated being Lindsay, she was going to get some food from the dining area in the playa and then go back to her room. How could Lindsay stand being treated like this? Bridgette grabbed a plate and stood there deciding what she wanted when out of nowhere Courtney pushed her out of the way.

"Move Lindsay." Courtney complained. "I already know what I want. I'm not standing here all day for you to figure it out."

"I already know what I want." Bridgette told her.

"Sure you do." Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed some juice and a sandwich before walking away.

As Bridgette was getting her plate of food, Chris walked over to her and started talking to her, which was weird because Chris usually went out of his way to avoid her and any protest she tried to have at the playa.

"Hey Lindsay, I just wanted to give you the key to my room in case you wanted to use it." Chris handed her the key. "Seriously, if you wanted to use it, I would really like that a lot and I would help you get to the final 3 in season 5."

"I'll keep that in mind, Chip." Bridgette faked a smile and walked away. Chris smacked her ass as she walked away. She was creeped out and really hated men right now! She also thought Courtney was a bigger bitch than before.

* * *

Lindsay decided that she was going to go to the pool and tan because most girls liked to tan and she saw Bridgette tanning with Katie and Sadie once so it was something she would do. However what she wasn't expecting to see was DJ building something and smiling at her.

"Look, Bridgette!" DJ grabbed her. "That life guard station you worked so hard to force Chris to get for us is finally built! I know he made us build it ourselves to save money but I feel like we did something good here! Now you can life guard the pool just like you wanted and give Cameron those swimming lessons!"

Lindsay was forced to watch people be idiots at the pool. The only thing that was going on was Chef grilling on the grill and Izzy lost her swim trunks in the water while Katie and Sadie floated in the pool. Why would Bridgette even want to watch this when she could be reading fashion magazines? Lindsay had no clue but she really started to wish that Bridgette would keep her mouth and suggested horrible and boring ideas to everyone.

* * *

So, after being hit on by man men and being called a moron by Courtney, Bridgette decided that she was just going to go back to her room and hide out there until she was supposed to meet Lindsay in the bathroom to give her back her clothes and wash this stupid crap off her face and hope that Lindsay remembered to even show up. Sadly for her, Tyler had other ideas and found her before she could get back to her room which resulted in her having a horrible make-out session with Tyler no matter how much she protested. Tyler kissed like a dog trying to lick your face over and over again. Bridgette wanted to puke.

* * *

Lindsay wasn't having much luck with "Her boyfriend" either. When she finally decided she had enough of being a life guard she climbed down from the tower only to be greeted by Geoff who kissed her no matter how much she tried to tell him she didn't want to. They kissed until they made it to the elevator and that's when Geoff slammed her against the wall and pinned her there and practically shoved his tongue down her throat. Lindsay was running out of air, she had no idea how Bridgette managed for this long period of time to do this. What made it worse was when the elevator door opened and Zoey was standing there and sighed.

"Again?" Zoey rolled her eyes. "I'll just catch the next elevator..."

Lindsay was furious with Bridgette for telling her she went through life based on her looks, at least her and Tyler didn't make out in elevators and prevent others from using things! Mostly, they made out in Tyler's room or the pool. At least Tyler liked her and talked to her, All Geoff wanted to do was make out.

* * *

6:23pm was the time that Lindsay showed up in the bathroom with Bridgette waiting for her leaning against a sink. The second she saw Bridgette she glared at her.

"You have no idea how much I hate your life!" Lindsay yelled at her and removed the ponytail.

"I thought you forgot to show up." Bridgette smirked.

"No, I didn't forget." Lindsay told her. "That Greg guy wouldn't let me leave! I had to make out with him for 2 hours! I was out of breath!"

"Chris gave you a key to his room." Bridgette threw it at her as she washed the make-up off. "I hope you don't plan on going, he's really creepy."

"Yeah? Well Ginny is going to hate you because I left her in the hallway when she asked me about some protest." Lindsay told her. "Don't expect her to talk to you for awhile."

"Justin wants you to go on a date with him." Bridgette groaned.

"RJ built this lifeguard safety thing." Lindsay told her. "Watching people is so boring! That Casey kid from season 4 was waving and screaming in the pool so I left."

"Today was the worst day of my life." Bridgette told her.

"Tell me about it." Lindsay put her mascara on. "That's why I'm glad I'm pretty and not smart."

"I'm really glad I'm not the female eye candy of the show." Bridgette sighed in relief. "This has been interesting."

"I guess this is what they mean by walking in someone else's shoes." Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah..." Bridgette rolled her eyes. "You didn't quote that right, but like you said you're pretty."

"I don't think we should tell Tyler about this." Lindsay told her. "I think he would be really really mad."

"I agree." Bridgette zipped her hoodie up. "Let's not tell anyone about today."

Lindsay nodded and Bridgette put her hair in a ponytail while Lindsay finished putting on her make-up. It was better that way if nobody ever found out they managed to pull this off.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah. That's what I decided to do. It wasn't my best work but I could see it happening because they are totally opposite and maybe Bridgette would want to see if she would get treated differently. I hope I did the idea some justice. This took me longer to finish. I never turn my laptop off and I don't share it so I have right now 7 word documents open. Plus, my itunes to work on 2 song fics. Then I got sidetracked and started harassing people online and I kinda stopped in the middle of the lifeguard scene and then I came back to it and I said "Fuck, I've been writing a lot of Bridgette lately." and then I saw that RedEyedWarrior updated and so I read that and then I started reading funny stuff online and I in all honesty forgot what I was even writing and I ended up going to Total Drama Wiki and looking up shit about Cameron for what? I have no fucking clue. Maybe I was going to do him for Dear mom and Dad? I have two writing modes. It's either. "I'm going to write 3 chapters in a row because I'm in love with this fic." or "I'm going to open this document and wing it because my brain has an idea!" and that results in only half an idea, but alas, I never delete I just leave them open in case I feel like tweaking ideas around. Anyway, as always, tell me what the fuck I should do for my next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Idea was suggested to me by Helmet 798 and I laughed so hard and I pictured how it would play off in my head and this is what I pictured, so I'm hoping that Helmet enjoys this being written out as much as I enjoyed creating it._

* * *

They were all crammed in a storage closet in the hallway sitting on boxes and complaining amongst themselves. In this group in the closet there was Cameron, Harold, Beth, Cody, Scott, Justin and Sierra and they were all here to discuss an import issue. **Food.**

Yep, Owen has been eating every single item of food he could find in the past few weeks and everyone was sick of it! Beth was on her period and was craving smores but Owen ate all the supplies she purchased to make them...3 times. Owen also broke down Cody's door to eat his secret stash of chips under his bed so Cody was pretty pissed off. Everyone had enough of Owen eating their food so Scott decided to make a secret snack club in the supply closet where they could make a plan to save their snacks.

"This wasn't the best meeting place." Beth looked around the closet and turned on a flashlight.

"This was the only place I could think of that Owen wouldn't look for us in." Scott groaned. "He ate my gummy bears and my chocolate bars! I hate that guy!"

"You're telling me." Justin rolled his eyes. "He's been stalking me and ruining any enjoyable snack I may have had since season 1."

"I can't believe he broke my door." Cody sighed. "I can't believe Chris is making me pay for the damage that Owen caused."

"I can believe it." Justin sighed. "He broke my door 3 times and used my shower without permission and now my shower doesn't work. I owe Chris almost $3000 in damage fees."

"So, we just get a bunch of snacks and hide them." Cameron told the group. "Where should we hide snacks?"

"We could dig a hole." Cody suggested. "Bury all the food in the ground."

"That would take way too long." Scott sighed. "What if we just hide it in the wall?"

"We would still need to make a hole in the wall." Cameron told him. "Then everyone would see us doing it."

"Can we just kill Owen?" Justin asked. "I found some rat poison in the closet. Maybe we could bake him some brownies with rat poison? He'll eat and then pass out and die in the hallway."

"Are you suggesting that we kill someone?" Scott asked Justin.

"Yes." Justin said seriously as he grabbed the box of rat poison.

"This is why I don't hang out with you guys." Beth looked at them all seriously.

"What if we just steal food from someone else?" Harold suggested. "We could be the food bandits! We could all wear masks and break into other peoples rooms and think of a cool slogan."

"So, we should steal other peoples food so we could have food?" Cameron sighed. "You guys aren't very smart are you?"

"It's obvious we shouldn't hang out again after this." Scott rolled his eyes. "So, can we actually try to solve this problem?"

"Why don't we just move a ceiling tile and stash food in a high place?" Beth suggested. "Owen is too fat to reach it and too stupid to look up."

"Beth, that's the most amazing idea ever." Justin flashed her a smile. "If you were hotter, I would date you."

"Uh...Thanks?" Beth awkwardly laughed. "So, does anyone have any snacks to store in the secret ceiling hiding spot?"

"No." Harold told them. "I'm going to make a costume and steal some food."

"I'm going to make rat poison brownies." Justin grabbed his box and walked out with Harold.

"See?" Scott complained. "This is why you guys never win the million! Nobody here is capable of making a plan!"

"Justin is making brownies." Beth awkwardly rolled her eyes. "That's something, right?"

"Those brownies will probably get him arrested." Cody pointed out. "I have a lollipop we can store in the ceiling..."

Everyone left the closet with a bad plan and no snacks.

* * *

About 2 hours later Justin made his brownies and went to go get Owen so he could eat them and die. However he got distracted looking at some hot girls facebook photos and instead of Owen eating the brownies, Courtney did. She had to get her stomach pumped and everyone squealed on Justin. He's currently being sued. Owen came over to tell Justin what happened to Courtney and sat on his laptop in the process.

Justin was glad the camera's didn't see any of this.

* * *

**Hey guys! I had surgery and I'm back kinda. I'm massively updating for you guys. Tell me what you wanna see next and I hope you enjoyed this. Submit any idea you want. I'm enjoying writing this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

_A/N: This idea was also suggested by Helmet798_

* * *

Trent, Justin, Harold and Cody were sitting in the common room. They were going to sell a TDWT album and were looking for another singer, they held open auditions and so far all they had was Anne Maria and Jo audition and neither of them would work out, because they were girls and would ruin the theme of 'The Drama Brothers' they needed a guy to audition and they weren't about to let Scott join, he was the only guy who auditioned and he blew a bottle and made noise. They were just about to give up and play video games when Alejandro walked in with a big grin on his face and looked sweaty.

"No way." Trent crossed his arms. "I refuse to be in a band with him."

"I agree." Harold rolled his eyes. "I can't bring myself to forgive him for playing my lovely LeShawna."

"I'd be willing to let you in, you did give me candy once." Cody smiled and everyone glared. "Or not..."

"I never met you, but I saw you play and I think you're a douche." Justin smirked and looked at himself in his mirror.

"Oh C'mon! I really want to join this band! I can sing and I can play the accordion, I think I would be the perfect person to be in the band." Alejandro pleaded with them. "Can't we just pretend the whole thing on the island never happened?"

"No." Trent told him. "You're out."

"Why do you and Justin have a grudge against me?!" Alejandro demanded to know. "We didn't even play in the game together."

"Gwen hates you and I'm trying to win her back." Trent blushed. "Plus, I was just invited to the 'Girls against Alejandro' GAL for short."

"I think the accordion is stupid." Cody admitted.

"I'm already the second ugliest person in this group, next to Cody who is the most unattractive. If you joined then I would become the ugliest because fangirls like AleCody and then Cody would be hot and I would be the most unattractive." Harold sighed. "This is why it cannot be."

"This is stupid." Alejandro threw his accordion on the ground "I can't believe I liked you guys! I'll just go make my own band with attractive people in it."

"I assume that I'll be getting an offer to join?" Justin asked him.

"No!" Alejandro stormed out the door.

* * *

2 weeks later, Harold was picking his nose in the community room while Izzy beat up Trent with his own guitar. The TV was on and they saw an ad for a new CD coming out called 'Drama Palooza' Trent's eyes got big when he saw who was on TV. It was Alejandro singing and playing his stupid accordion with Duncan on guitar and Tyler on Drums, Geoff was playing the keyboard and Bridgette was the female singer.

"I told you that we should have let him join." Cody sighed at the TV as he walked into the room.

"I'm going to go see if Scott still wants to be the bottle blower for our band." Harold walked out of the room.

That was the day they let regretted not letting Alejandro join the band.

* * *

**So, that was it. You guys should send me more ideas to write. This was something that I wanted to drabble with. I found it amusing and hope you guys did too. **


End file.
